Paddoguns Guns
Submachine guns ''C-BAM The Compact Bullpup Automatic machinegun or C-BAM is a bullpup weapon meaning it's magazine is located behind the pistol grip. It shoots 7.62x25mm rounds at a speed of 740 RPM. It has a 30 round magazine, an AK74 style handguard, MP5 rear sight, AK-74 front sight and the PRS stock with the magazine holder and shell ejecting port. It is designed with a new way of shooting which I call Shell-Backing. This is where the shell shoots back because of the blowback and flies out through the shell ejection port while the bullet itself flies through the other end of the gun out of the barrel. To reload the gun you simply pull out the mag, put in a new mag and hit the bolt catch located above the grip and next to the handguard. You can select your firing mode from semi-auto, 3 round burst, full-auto or safe mode with the firing mode selector located above the grip. MACE-SMG The MACE-submachine gun is the submachine gun version of the SCAR assault rifle. It fires .45 ACP rounds with an RPM of 970 and a muzzle velocity of 800 m/s or 2,630 ft/s. It has a magazine capacity of 24 and is easily reloadable: get the ld mag out, put in the new one and press the bolt catch. It is equipped with a full stock and an angled foregrip for great stability when firing so you don't miss your target due to recoil. It has an LMG rear sight and the HK416 universal front sight. You can select firing modes between semi-auto, 2 round burst, full-auto and safe mode located above the trigger. ' ' Assault rifles Hurricane-3 AR '' The Hurrican-3 AR or Hurricane is a lightweight assault rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm NATO rounds at 800 rounds per minute with a muzzle velocity of 775 m/s. It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds and is reloaded by pulling out the old mag, putting in the new one and the pulling back the bolt located above the magazine. It has a stock with a cheekrest with is nice for aiming and reducing recoil as well as a foregrip located on the handguard with is also used to reduce recoil. it has a select fire option where you can switch between 3 round burst, full-auto and safe mode with the selector switch found above the grip. ''PD1 AR Also known as the penetration device 1-assault rifle is a compact assault rifle firing 5.56x45mm FMJ rounds that can penetrate most objects easily and that's where it's name come's from. It's magazine can hold up to 26 rounds which will be fired at 655 rounds per minute at a muzzle velocity of an incredible 955 m/s. It has a foldable stock and is equipped with a bottom rail beneath the handguard to add attachments as grenade launchers, grips or lamps as well as a top rail to add a sight of your liking. To reload you have to take out the mag, put in the new one and hit the bolt catch on the lower receiver just above the mag. It has selective fire modes including full-auto fire, semi-auto fire and safe mode. LMG's and IAR's M27 IAR The M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle is the IAR version on the HK416 and was manufractured in Germany by Heckler & Koch. It fires 5.56x45 NATO rounds at a RPM of around 600 RPM with a max range of a kicking 3,601 metres. It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds and to cock the gun when reloading you pull the bolt located above the stock at the rear end of the receiver. It has an adjustable stock so you can have the length of your liking and has the HK416 universal front and rear sight equipped. It has a select fire option where you can switch between semi-auto, full-auto, 3 round burst and safe mode. 'PADDYGUN ''' The Paddygun Light Machine Gun is a tactical lightweight LMG. Firing 7.62x51mm NATO rounds at around 710 RPM, it still manages to remain lightweight, thanks to its lightweight construction materials. The full-size stock combined with the integrated foregrip makes the gun's recoil very manageable. It is fed from a 100-round box magazine. Sniper and Marksman rifles ''SAMR1 '' The SAMR1 or Semi Automatic Marksman Rifle 1 is a lightweight marksman rifle that uses 7.62x54mmR rounds and shoots semi-automatic at a firing cap of 300 rounds per minute with a muzzle velocity of a stunning 997 m/s. when reloading you have to pull the bolt back which is located in the handle on the top of the gun. It has two firing modes being semi-auto and safe mode which can be changed by pulling out the part at the lower end of the pistol grip. It has a magazine capacity of 15 rounds and a magnifying scope attached on the top. ''M27 SV-PRS '' The sniper version of the M27. including a foregrip, bipod, scope, magpul, subsonic barrel which means a supressor built in to the barrel and a fixed rifle stock. The handgaurd has been extended to fit more attachments as seen here with a foregrip and foldable bipod. The magazine size was reduced from 30 to 15, the fire selector is only used to switch between semi-auto fire and safety mode. The scope is adjustable from 3-9x40mm so you can see enemies from afar. The barrel looks huge because of it being a subsonic barrel which means that there is a suppressor built in to it so the only things you hear will be the action inside the gun, the shell casings falling on the ground and the screams of your target being hit. It has a Magpul attached to the magazine so you can reload very fast and again the bolt is found behind the sight but you can also use the bolt catch found on the receiver. The bipod can be folded down to lay down and gain stability but it can also be folded up so you can run around. The foregrip is used to hold the gun and manage recoil when firing. The PRS buttstock is adjustable for both comb height and length of pull; this means that one can adjust the cheek rests height and the length of the stock, to customize it to the perfect rifle for anyone. Launchers ''PGL-45 '' The PGL-45 is a stand-alone grenade launcher firing 40mm grenades doing lots of damage. It has a full stock, a pistol grip and a top rail for sights. These were my guns, if you want me to add more let me know in the comments or if you have any other comment on any of my guns let me know please. If you want me to make a gun for you let me know in the comments as well. Greetings, Paddoguns Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories